


Once A Year

by crystallineweaver



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Where dorks are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallineweaver/pseuds/crystallineweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo never really got to enjoy a birthday celebration, so Ishimaru feels obligated to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once A Year

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the headcanon that Daiya was the only one to ever acknowledge Mondo's birthday. Also my first time writing them (and writing in quite a while in general ^^"), so feel free to leave a comment on things to improve!

_“Mondo…”_

The gang leader swatted his hand in the air, trying to slap the sound’s source into silence.

_“Mondo, wake up…”_

He groaned softly, flipping over so his bare back faced the ceiling and his head was buried under a pillow.

“Wake up, Kyoudai!”

 

Mondo’s eyes snapped open, his torso finally shifting around to face the searing-red eyes of Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

“Kyoudai!” he chuckled, his tone softening dramatically. “Good morning! It’s nice to see you awake!”

“That’s only ‘cause your shoutin’ woke my ass up,” Mondo deadpanned, throwing off the covers of his bed and rising to his feet. “What do ya want anyway, Ishi?”

“I didn’t want you to sleep straight through your birthday,” he smiled, turning around and taking a seat in a chair across the room. “At least, not like last year when you awoke well past noon. You really should get better sleep, kyoudai. It would really help you in school, which is ver-”

“Yeah, yeah- very fuckin’ important, I know.” He retorted, silencing Ishimaru while he finished getting dressed.

“…Considering the occasion, I suppose I turn a blind eye to the language.”

“Oi- my birthday, my rules.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“So,” the older boy said, still fixing his pompadour as he was rushed out of his dorm, “why the big deal over my birthday? Ya know I don’t like celebrating these kinds of things.” Ishimaru just shrugged, smiling as he grabbed Mondo’s wrist and dragged him outside of the school.

“I just felt that you deserve something nice, is all. Everyone does.”

“Well that’s a nice way to put it, I guess.”

“Indeed. Plus, you had told me you have never actually ‘celebrated’ your birthday, so I too it upon myself to fix that.”

“Really now? Well thank you then, aniki.” Ishimaru simply nodded, forcing the two of them onto the sidewalk leading into town. Mondo couldn’t help but blink in curiosity as his kyoudai led him down the empty path. He had absolutely no idea what was in store for him and that was the most confusing aspect of all. Ishimaru never was keen with secrets, declaring them “socially destructive” and “immoral” (although Mondo always thought he was just too shouty to keep one), yet here they were, with the biker completely in the dark and a day-long roadmap running through Ishimaru’s head.

 

When they first set foot into town, Ishimaru had decided that first visiting a bakery would be the best course of action. Hand still around Oowada’s wrist, he pushed open the door to the small sweet shop only to be greeted by the soft ding of a bell and the honeyed voice of an old woman.

“Hello, welcome! What may I get for you?” she smiled, hands steady against the counter.

“Hm…Mondo, what would you like? Those pastries look really good!” Mondo cocked his, a cursory glance being given to the different desserts behind the glass casing before issuing a shrug.

“I dunno, kyoudai. How’s about you pick for me?”

“Alright,” he stalled, looking over the desserts again before directing his attention to the woman. “One melonpan and a serving of hakuto jelly, thank you.” The elder nodded as she slid open the case and pulled out the requested dishes. Mondo scowled lightly, tugging on Ishimaru’s shirt and kneeling slightly to get the prefect’s attention.

“Kiyo, are you sure? I mean, hakuto ain’t cheap, y’know? I don’t know if I can afford this.”

“Don’t worry about paying a dime today, kyoudai. It is your birthday, after all- it only comes once a year!”

Mondo rose once again, his hands awkwardly snaking their way into his coat pockets. He didn’t bother to argue with Ishimaru, knowing that it’d likely just end with the both of them mad.

What a stubborn ass.

After Ishimaru had paid, Mondo took the dessert from the old woman, being sure to thank her before taking a seat with Ishimaru at one of the indoor tables. He looked down at the dessert sitting in from of him, the aroma of peach daring him to take the first bite. Monde complied, digging his spoon into the jelly before popping a large chunk into his mouth and letting out a small, satisfied moan.

“God, Kiyo, you really, _really_ spoil me sometimes,” he laughed, consuming yet another portion of the jelly. Ishimaru chucked in return, a smile crossing his face.

“Well I’ll have you know that this isn’t the end of today. There’s still more planed.”

“Oh?” Mondo asked, looking up for a moment before focusing back on his dessert. “Like what?”

“You’ll see, aniki. You’ll see.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The rest of the day went over rather smoothly. After the bakery, the raven-haired boy had escorted Mondo to a nearby cinema, where Ishimaru had planned for them to see a newly-released action movie. However, when the ticket vendor had told them that said film was sold out, the duo played roulette with the movie titles and ended up seeing a shitty rom-com that Mondo laughed a tad too hard at. Ishimaru tried his hardest to silence the gang leader, but to no avail, Mondo continued hollering at the innuendoes and subtle double entendres weaved throughout the story until the theatre attendants came and asked him to leave. Ishimaru scowled at Mondo during his whole rule-following lecture, but was silenced by Mondo smacking him on the head and tell him to stop. Determined to keep to his agenda, though, the prefect led Oowada around town to see the sights and the two ended up eating dinner at a small restaurant in the downtown district. Mondo couldn’t help but laugh at Ishimaru trying to order, grinning behind his hand as the other stumbled over his words and shakily pulling out his wallet to pay. The waitress laughed lightly as she turned her back to get the receipt. Mondo couldn’t help but notice how Kiyotaka’s lips quivered out of the anxiety; he reached over and put a hand on Ishimaru’s shoulder, offering a warm smile.

“It’s alright, kyoudai. She wasn’t laughin’ at’cha, I promise.” He offered, getting a small nod out of the boy before the waitress returned and the two left, soon to find themselves back at the door to the academy.

“So I suppose this is goodnight?” Mondo asked, beginning to walk into the direction of the dormitory staircase before he was stopped by Ishimaru.

“Not quite. I still have one event left for us, if you aren’t too tired.”

“Me? Tired? Hah. I’m up for anything you’ve got.” Ishimaru replied with a smile, leading the gangster to the roof by hand.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

When his eyes first laid sight on what was set on the roof, Mondo couldn’t help but gasp before slapping his hands over his mouth.

Before him sat a round table, chairs cluttered around. He couldn’t take his eyes of the cake sitting atop said table, the flames of the candles flickering towards the speakers in the corner.

“This…this is…” Mondo stuttered before wrapping his arms tight around Ishimaru’s waist. The shorter boy looked up at him quizzically, biting his lower lip in anticipation. Finally, Mondo breathed, staring Ishimaru in the eye.

“This is just so perfect.”

“Well I am glad you like it, aniki,” he smiled in return, resting his forehead comfortably against Mondo’s shoulder. Mondo looked back at the display, beaming at the sight and the thought.

The thought that someone put effort into Mondo Oowada.

The thought that someone in this school really did care enough to celebrate his birth.

Mondo sighed happily before raising his skull to look at Ishimaru, whom lifted his own head in response.

“Something the matter, kyoudai? I tried my hardest to make this and I am most so-” Ishimaru recoiled, caught off guard by Mondo pressing their lips together. He stood still for a second, unsure as of what to do before he hesitantly returned the kiss. A smile formed on Mondo’s mouth as he pulled Ishimaru slightly closer, the scape between the two vanishing into the air.

“Ahem.”

The kissing couple broke apart to glance at the stairwell doorway, only to see a grinning boy twisting his ahoge between his fingers. Komaeda stood adjacent to Hinata, their hands intertwined. Behind them stood most others from the academy that were known to the biker; Sakura, Souda, Asahina, Ibuki, Chihiro, Kuwata, Sonia, Gundam, Kirigiri, Maizono, Koizumi, and even Daiya stood with smiles plastered across their faces.

“Are we interrupting something?”

“Not at all!” Ishimaru grinned, gesturing for the rest of the group to join them. One by one, the students entered the roof, standing calmly and conversing happily with one another. Mondo couldn’t help but to keep his hand around Ishimaru’s while the two conversed with Naegi and Hagakure, fingers laced together for the whole duration of the party.

Even after the party wound down and everyone went to bed, Mondo didn’t let go.

Even when Ishimaru insisted that he return to his own room, Mondo didn’t let go.

Mondo Oowada never let go.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Damn you, Celes,” Togami whined, his hand reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out an odd amount of yen before begrudgingly handing it to Celes. “Yet another bet won by the Queen of Lies. I suppose your streak shall continue on, then?”

“So it seems,” she sneered quietly, hands folded under her chin. “It’s been a pleasure doing business with you, Togami. Please come back whenever you feel as if you need to be financially relieved.” Togami grumbled under his breath, slamming the door behind him as he walked out of her room.

He never was very good at bets.


End file.
